Tron: Taking Over Me
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: What happens after two friends decide to go see Tron: Legacy? A tale told by two different people of how they ended up inside The Grid themselves  I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I know I already have a Tron story but I couldn't help but want to make this one because my best friend Kim gave me the idea! So hopefully you will enjoy this story!

ALSO I DO NOT OWN TRON OR TRON LEGACY! ALL I OWN IS MY NAME AND MY FRIEND OWNS HER OWN NAME XD

**Tron: Taking Over Me**

**Chapter 1: What Just Happened?**

I sighed slightly as I straightened my short black hair out and looked in the mirror to make sure my black makeup was in place. My name is Jaime Geist and I'm currently waiting on my best friend Kimberly Duran. We both promised each other that we would go see Tron: Legacy together and today was the day. Of course I was early to the movie theater because my grandmother had to deal with something at home. It didn't bother me much as people stared at me and knew I was most likely being labeled as a 'Quorra-Wannabe'.

I grumbled slightly as I looked at my homemade shirt, which had neon blue lines going different ways. _"I only wish it was a real suit like the ones in Tron." _I thought. I looked up to see Kim walking into the movie theater and I smiled. "So... Remember I call dibs on Sam!" Kim said hugging me. I laughed and shook my head as I looked at her. "Alright but I call dibs on CLU!" I said happily. Kim rolled her eyes slightly as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Obsessed, but I still love you anyways." She said with a small laugh. I pouted for a few moments and looked at her. "Me? Obsessed? Pssh! No way! I just know way too much." I said with a smile.

We both made our way to the right theater and sat almost close to the screen. I sat on the end sit since I had a feeling no one else would be going to go see Tron. I looked over at Kim who smiled slightly and I made an 'awe' sound. "W-What was that for?" She asked. I laughed slightly as I looked at her. "You're thinking about Sam Flynn aren't you?" I asked curiously. Kim glared slightly at me and laughed. "Okay I might be but I know your thinking of Kevin Flynn!" She said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her weirdly. "Uh... You mean CLU?" I said hoping somehow she would get distracted by something.

Kim looked up at the screen as the lights went down and it was now dark in the movie theater. For an odd reason, something didn't feel right about this. I gently put my hand on Kim's and looked at her. "Hey! There are still people in here!" I called out looking behind at the door. Kim quickly got my attention towards the screen. "What on earth is going on?" She asked. The screen was glowing and I knew this wasn't good. "Kim! Come on, we have to leave now!" I said quickly getting up but it was too late both Kim and I were engulfed in the white light.

It felt like it took almost an hour for me to finally open my eyes to see I was in some sort of a white room. "H-Have I died?" I asked in confusion. Then I heard a small chuckle from a male who came into view. He wore a white outfit and he must at least been in his 50's or early 60's. "Do you know where you are?" He asked. I slowly propped myself up and shook my head no. _"Why does this place seem so… Familiar?" _I thought. The older male looked away for a second and then back at me. "You're in a place called The Grid… Something I created almost 20 years ago. I almost forgot… My name is Kevin Flynn." He said. I quickly shook my head and laughed slightly. "No… That can't be… The Grid is fictional… You're fictional!" I said but fell back into the bed in a little pain. I looked over at Flynn who seemed confused by what I had just said. "What do you mean?" He asked.

I sighed slightly as I propped myself back up and closed my eyes. "I guess I crossed over from my world into yours… In my world everything that happens here is a movie called Tron: Legacy… Even the first time you were in the grid was a movie! It's a lot to take in I know... But you have to believe me, Flynn…" I said noticing how it was almost weird saying his name. Flynn looked away as he seemed to be in thought then laughed slightly. "I believe you but… If everything that happens here is supposed to be a movie then why are you here?" He asked. I blinked a few times and then realized that Kim was no were in sight. "My friend… Kim… She has to be here as well!" I said panicked.

"Calm down… I'm sure she is most likely near the Sea Of Simulation… That's where I found you at." He said. I smiled slightly as I looked at Flynn. "I'm Jaime… I have to tell you something… Sam is most likely going to be coming into the grid and he's going to be stuck in the games…" I said. Flynn looked at me almost surprised that I knew this. "Sam? You mean my son, Sam?" He asked. I nodded my head as I looked at him still. "Flynn… We have to save Sam and Kim…" I said. Flynn nodded his head as I looked over to see a female who seemed like I knew her somehow. "Quorra… Take our friend here into Tron city… She's looking for her friend… Also you need to get Sam out of the games…" He said.

Quorra looked over at me like she was seeing her reflection. "Nice to meet you Quorra, I'm Jaime." I said with a smile. Quorra looked over at Flynn almost unsure. "Why does she look like me?" She asked. I couldn't help but giggle slightly as I looked at Quorra. "I hardly look like you, Quorra… Flynn will explain things later." I said. I knew then that this was going to be a long journey ahead of me and I was scared to know what would happen now since both Kim and I were now players of the game.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I thank you, Idhrenniel the Space Cadet! I agree with you on a lot of people over do it the whole getting stuck into a game, movie, etc. I also agree with you on that I should have been iffier with Flynn. I blame my brain because it was the end of the day and I was hungry! But thank you for your review! I do hope you keep reading this story and I hope you will continue to review as well!

**Tron: Taking Over Me**

**Chapter 2: Disk Wars**

**Kim's POV**

I awoke with a start as I thought I had been dreaming. I let out a small groan as I slowly got up off the ground. _"Where… Am I?" _I thought to myself noticing a small sea. I blinked a few times as I looked around. "Jaime?" I called out, starting to walk around. I noticed a city or what seemed like a city nearby. "Thank god!" I whispered as I began to walk towards the city.

After it seemed like almost an hour, I finally made it to the city. Everything seemed so… Eerie. I looked over at a building to see a young male who must have been at least 20 something comes out. I quickly moved towards the male since it was the first time since I ended up in a different place to see someone else. "Excuse me!" I called out. The young male looked over at me and I gasped. _"No way…. Sam Flynn?" _I thought to myself.

"Uh, can I help you?" He asked looking at me curiously. I stopped near him and sighed. "Where the hell am I?" I asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders as he looked at me. "Don't ask me… I don't even know what this place is…" He said. I frowned as I looked at Sam and looked at the sky to see none other than a recognizer coming towards us. "Uh… I'm Kimberly Duran by the way… I have a feeling that thing is going to take us somewhere…" I said pointing at the recognizer. Sam put his arms in front of himself to shield the light that came from the recognizer.

I knew that now I was going to be in trouble. _"Great way to start off a day… If I remember right… Oh no… The games…" _I thought.

**Jaime's POV**

I looked over at Flynn and let out a small sigh. "I believed I should have told you more in detail of what I know…" I said looking at him. Flynn looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked. I stood up from the chair and looked out the window. "The truth is… I don't know why or how I got here but something wanted me here as well as my friend, Kim… My world and your world are totally different… This has to be a dream… I actually can't be inside of a movie." I said. Flynn quickly stood up and looked at me. "Are you actually hearing yourself, Jaime? Inside a movie? Does this seem like a movie to you?" He asked.

I glared at Flynn slightly and huffed. "No, but my point is that I don't understand why I am here at all! Everything between here and where I actually belong is different! There is no grid... There is no ENCOM…There isn't even you!" I said. At this point I felt more like I was an insane person than actually in a movie. _"Okay… Get a hold of yourself, Jaime… Just go through with all of this and everything will be okay… Well not really… Ugh! Why do I like CLU again?" _I thought. Flynn stifled a laugh as he looked at me. "I take it back about believing you… Who knows… Maybe you actually work for CLU…" He said. I gasped slightly as I shook my head.

"No I wouldn't work for CLU… Not at all… I know what happens in the end… I know your destiny and everyone else's…" I said. Flynn looked down for a few moments as he spoke. "Then tell me… What happens to me?" He asked. I shook my head as I couldn't bear the thought of even telling him that he actually ends his own life to save Sam and Quorra. "Tell me what happens to me, Jaime… I want to know…" He said. I shook my head again as I felt tears build in my eyes. "No Flynn… I can't…" I whispered.

Flynn put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him. "Jaime… Tell me…" He said. I let a ragged breath out as I looked into his eyes. "You end your own life and CLU's to save Sam and Quorra…" I said looking at him then felt him let his hand slowly slip away from my shoulder. I noticed that Flynn started to walk away. "Flynn! I promise that I will make sure you will make it out of here alive… I think that is my purpose of being here…" I said. Flynn smiled slightly as he looked over his shoulder. "Just promise me that Sam will get out of here alive…" He said.

I smiled slightly as I quickly followed behind Flynn as he lead me towards were Quorra was.

**Normal POV**

Flynn looked over at Jaime and picked up an identity disk. "Here… I programmed his for you... Hopefully CLU won't notice that you're not a program." He said. Jaime nodded her head as she took the identity disk. "I have something special in mind so Quorra, Sam, and hopefully Kim will be able to get away fast. I plan on distracting CLU or at least trying." I said. Flynn shook his head as he looked at her. "That's too dangerous to even think about doing." He said. Jaime grinned slightly as she waved at Flynn. "Too late… Hey I promised you that you would stay alive no matter what!" I said getting into the off-road looking vehicle that Quorra was driving.

Flynn sighed slightly as he knew that there was no point of arguing with this girl and that she was going to try her best to save him from his own destiny. "Go." He said looking at Quorra. Quorra nodded her head and quickly sped off towards the city. After awhile both Quorra and Jaime ended up at the arena. "Alright… Hold on tight!" Quorra said driving into the arena wall. Jaime closed her eyes tightly as she opened them to see they were in the arena now. "Alright… Quorra you look for Sam and another female user who should be here maybe… I'm going to go find CLU and keep him busy." She said quickly getting out of the vehicle.


End file.
